Devyn Hawke
Devyn Lea Hawke was born in Westhill, Ferelden at the end of 9:05 Dragon almost on the heels of Wintermarch of the following year. From the moment she entered the world, Thedas knew she was going to be a whirlwind. She took to the Rogue arts quickly and found her stride with a pair of axes and a thirst for adventure. By the time the Blight reached Lothering and they fled to Kirkwall, Devyn was already a force to be reckoned with an attitude to match. Despite not being a mage herself, she has great respect for magic, as it runs through her family, and she has sworn to defend Bethany and those like her from any who would seek to do them harm. She arrived in Kirkwall with the intent on making her mark and did not expect to collect a gaggle of misfits that became like family. Nor did she imagine she would find love - especially from a prickly porcupine in elf form. All snark and rough edges behind a pretty face, Devyn takes no guff from anyone and moves to the beat of her own drum. Overview Physical Appearance As a rough and tumble sort of gal who lived life on a farm, she is quite athletic. Devyn stands approximately 5'9" and 160lbs with a solid and strong figure, though not without some softness and shapeliness, however. Like the Amell clan from which she hails, Devyn is a fair-skinned beauty with a healthy smattering of freckles across her face, sharp turquoise eyes and thick brown hair with a natural wave not unlike a young Leandra. Personality Very much her own person, Devyn has a strong sense of individualism and follows her own wiles rather than anyone's direction, which has earned her the nickname "rebel" by Varric. Stubborn, somewhat prideful and wild, she is a storm of a woman who pulls no punches, finds it easy to be blunt and honest with her opinions and tell it like it is. Devyn is prone to aggression, but aggression marked by passion and snark rather than anger. “She's always been like this, half demon, half void I tell you.” -Carver to Bethany after she threatened a boy for breaking her sister's heart. 'Talents and Skills' Duel Wielding - Lockpicking - Poison Making - Dirty fighting - Hunting - Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Despite her brash and bold personality, Devyn isn't that difficult to get along with. Here is a general breakdown of her relationships with her family and friends. Family Malcolm and Leandra: Devyn not only strongly resembles a young Leandra, but developed much of her personality as a young and spirited noblewoman. And though Devyn was always off running around with Carver and their father, she absolutely made time to spend with her mother. They were close, perhaps even the closest at times though Bethany was doted on quite a bit. She deeply respected her father for his devotion to the family and cherished her mother's nurturing and gentler manner. Though her father's passing was hard, and she did mourn for his loss, her mother's death later during her tenure in Kirkwall, was the more difficult of the two. To this day, she quietly mourns on the anniversaries of their departure from the world and makes trips back to Ferelden semi-annually to pay respects, as she dedicated a small plot of land to her dearly departed family. Carver: '''The two of them were fiercely competitive growing up, always trying to outdo the other but there was no lack of love. Despite knowing Carver could very well look after himself, Devyn had always made a point to try and protect her little brother, especially after their father died. His untimely death at the hands of the ogre was heart wrenching, and she mourns him deeply to this day. '''Bethany: '''Devyn adores her younger sister and feels even more fiercely protective of her than she ever had Carver, moreso when she came into her magic. Though they could not be more different most of the time, they developed a close relationship that only sisters could. It wasn't the same bond as the one between the twins themselves, but it was loving and happy. She adores Bethany's more subdued manner and contrasts sharply to her sister's sweetness. Devyn was furious when Bethany was carted off to Kirkwall's circle and feared for her safety every time she heard of the goings on within the Gallows. Romance '''Fenris: '''It took some stumbling around in the dark for Devyn to realize her true feelings for the elf, as someone who (much like Isabela) was not looking for long term commitment. She became enamored by him but it took a night spent him with and a failed attempt at a relationship with Merrill to realize it. Sometime following Danarius' death, they reconciled their respective feelings for each other. Their relationship is one founded on a solid friendship, based around growth and exploration. Companions '''Anders: Despite her budding relationship with Fenris, whos views on mages were often sour and very much in direct opposition to those held by Anders and her sister, the two of them became dear friends. She found him to be just another addition to her strange found family and someone who she felt she could rely on to help her and the rest of their companions when they needed it. Many times, both Bethany and herself saw glimpses of their father within the healer-apostate which further endeared him to Devyn especially, who greatly missed the man every day he was not with them. Despite his flaws, she felt fiercely protective of him as a friend and had all but adopted the older man as part of the family by the end. She had no love lost for the Chantry nor Meredith and Elthina so his actions were not seen as anything more than a desperate man trying to change the world the only way he knew how anymore. She aided his flee from Kirkwall after all was said and done, sending him with plenty of coin and a way to contact her should he find himself in any trouble. Aveline: At first, it seemed like the warrior would be a steadfast and helpful friend to have, even in spite of her Templar husband looming behind them. She even felt some shred of sympathy for the woman after Wesley contracted the Blight sickness and had to be mercy killed. They shared common ground as two displaced Fereldans fleeing their home to escape the Blight but over time, that ground seemed to wash away from beneath them. Devyn was never fond of authority, and her rebellious, willful nature saw frequent arguments between the two of them. Despite this, Devyn still agreed to help Aveline with courting the Guardsman Donnic. They may not have been the best or closest of friends, but she still held a sliver of respect for the woman if nothing else and felt like even she deserved happiness in her life after what happened to Wesley and their home. Varric: ''' '''Merrill: Isabela: ''' '''Sebastian: Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Screenshot20190522180741146.jpg|Fleeing Lothering Screenshot20190522201950043.jpg Screenshot20190523173119609.jpg|Seeking information about the rumored Grey Warden in the city Screenshot20190523173955398.jpg|Meeting Anders Screenshot20190523175730379.jpg|Devyn and Leandra Screenshot20190613193203230.jpg|Preparing for the expedition Screenshot20190613193812857.jpg|Into the Deep Roads Screenshot20190614072355527.jpg|Encountering the Rock Wraith Screenshot20190614201342341.jpg|Hightown living Screenshot20190622233357791.jpg|Grabbing a drink Screenshot20190721203726370.jpg Screenshot20190726095548690.jpg|Finding Quentin's creepy shrine Screenshot20190620073753249.jpg|Smooches Screenshot20190726100555742.jpg|Final words Screenshot20190726100712159.jpg|Mourning Screenshot20190804131901054.jpg|Giving Hubert a piece of her mind Screenshot20190804153107016.jpg|Meeting Huon Screenshot20190804165919583.jpg|It's a trap Fenris! Screenshot20190804170000553.jpg|Staring down Denarius g02Oo2K.png|Commission by AbrahamDavid on DeviantArt commission_for_factorykat_by_nanihoo_ddfo64y-fullview.jpg|Dev and Fen by Nanihoo on DA DevynHawke.png|by hes-per-ides on tumblr Category:Hawke Category:Rogue Category:Fenris Romance Category:FactoryKat Category:Champion of Kirkwall